


another normal day

by leadaemay



Series: golden dorm [2]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leadaemay/pseuds/leadaemay
Summary: Fight, Donghyun, and Joochan are three words that accompany each other so often that it’s no longer a surprise for anyone. Even their fans know about that. Doesn’t matter whether there’s a camera or not, they always argue and fight.So, really, if normal does exist in this dorm, it’s Joochan and Donghyun’s fight.
Relationships: Choi Sungyoon | Y/Lee Daeyeol, Hong Joochan/Kim Donghyun
Series: golden dorm [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692640
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	another normal day

Daeyeol likes to think that his life is normal. as normal as an idol can be. However, looking at his member he realizes that normal is not in his dictionary. It’s disappeared the moment the company brought them together and placed them in the same room.

For starter, there’s no such thing as a completely silent. There’s always something that knocks into his ear. Sometimes, there’s Donghyun murdering his keyboard when he plays a game. Other times, there’s Jaehyun with his switch and the guy doesn’t know how to turn down the volume. Or, the sound of Youngtaek watching an anime. Don’t even let Daeyeol to get started on when a fight occurs and the screaming match begins. In conclusion, Daeyeol never finds serenity when they’re together—which almost all the time.

So, when he wakes up and meets with a complete quietness, he frowns. Something is not right.

 _Do they forget me again and go to the company without me?_ Daeyeol asks himself. If this is the case, he’ll kill every and each of them. Especially Sungyoon because the guy shouldn’t forget Daeyeol in the first place.

He checks his phone, thinking that maybe he’ll get a clue. But, there’s no message from his members or managers. There are only a few messages from his parents asking when he and Sungyoon will come to visit again.

After replying to his parents’ message (I don’t know mom, we want to rest in the dorm first), he gets up and goes out. Turns out, everyone is still in the living room except Donghyun and Joochan who are doing the dishes in the kitchen. However, none of them speak. In fact, they sit still as if they’re students who get punishment from the teacher.

 _What kind of shit they do this time?_ Daeyeol asks himself again. Decided that he’s not too awake to deal with his members’ craziness, he goes to the bathroom to do his thing before he comes out again. Everyone is still in their position, but Daeyeol can’t find Joochan or Donghyun again.

“What is this?” Daeyeol asks. “And all of you ate without me?”

“Your food is in the kitchen,” Sungyoon says as he gets up from where he sits.

Daeyeol follows Sungyoon to go to the kitchen. And true as he says, there’s already kimchi fried rice ready to be eaten. Daeyeol smiles, he grabs his spoon and a cup of water then sits on the stool.

“Hmm … this is delicious. Who cook this?” Daeyeol asks Sungyoon who sits in front of him, silently watching him eat.

“Do you believe me if I say it was me?” Sungyoon asks.

“No,” Daeyeol answers without missing a beat.

Sungyoon pouts. “I hate you.”

Daeyeol grins. “That’s the biggest lie you’ve ever told yourself.”

Before Sungyoon can answer, Jangjun walks in and sits beside Sungyoon. His expression shows disgust. “I’m not sending you here to flirt,” Jangjun says to Sungyoon. “But to tell hyung what happened.”

Before the two people in front of him can argue, Daeyeol invites himself to the conversation. “What happened? Why are you guys so weird?’

Jangjun and Sungyoon turns their head to him. Their expression becomes serious and Daeyeol starts shaking in his seat. _Please God nothing stupid happened. Please._

“It’s Donghyun and Joochan…,” Sungyoon starts.

“They’re fighting,” Jangjun completes the sentence.

As he hears that, Daeyeol lets out soft breathe and laugh. “I thought something serious happened. They fight? Then what? Isn’t that what they do every day?”

Fight, Donghyun, and Joochan are three words that accompany each other so often that it’s no longer a surprise for anyone. Even their fans know about that. Doesn’t matter whether there’s a camera or not, they always argue and fight.

So, really, if normal does exist in this dorm, it’s Joochan and Donghyun’s fight.

“It’s serious this time,” Jangjun says.

“How serious?” Daeyeol asks, still not seeing the big deal. _Are they trying to prank me or something? If they do, they’re doing a shitty job at that._

“Let me ask you, do you hear them screaming?” Sungyoon asks.

Daeyeol shakes his head.

“They don’t talk to each other, hyung. Donghyun gives Joochan silent treatment, so Joochan ignores him too,” Jangjun explains, “Jaehyun and Jibeom feel guilty so now they don’t say anything.”

Now, this is serious. Ignoring someone when they make a mistake isn’t something that Donghyun usually does. The man is the kind of person who isn’t hesitant to argue and make a scene. Especially when he’s with Joochan. So, if he gives a silent treatment, the problem is much bigger than Daeyeol thought.

“Why?”

“The Googoos played truth or dare and then Jibeom and Jaehyun asked Joochan to list five things he hates about Donghyun. It was fun at first but Joochan cross the line and Donghyun was offended. He said if you hate me that much then let’s pretend I’m not here. Jangjun made them do the dishes together, Joochan was trying to apologize but Donghyun wouldn’t respond, so now they didn’t talk," Sungyoon explained.

Daeyeol huffs. There’s nothing that he can do except make sure that it won’t affect the dynamic of their group. And maybe he’ll also try to talk to Donghyun and Joochan separately.

Stupid Joochan and his stupid mouth.

“Oh, Donghyun!”

Daeyeol looks up to find Donghyun walks into the kitchen with an empty glass in his hand. His forehead creates a frown and it’s clear that he’s very annoyed and upset.

“Oh, hey sit here!” Daeyeol says while tapping the stool beside him.

Donghyun looks hesitant but nods and makes a way to the stool. Daeyeol looks at Jangjun and Sungyoon, giving them a signal to walk away. It takes a few seconds for the two to finally understand the signal. They stand up and leave Daeyeol and Donghyun alone.

“Are you trying to make me forgive Joochan? Because I won’t,” Donghyun says right away.

 _Damn_ , Daeyeol thought.

“I’m not,” Daeyeol says while shaking his head. He lifts his hand and pats Donghyun’s back. “I just want to ask … how are you feeling?”

Donghyun sighs. “I’m okay.”

“Do you want ice cream?”

“If you pay for it.”

“Yeah yeah yeah.”

Donghyun’s frown turns into a smile. “Okay.”

The weight of being the leader of Golden Child is also killing his wallet. But what can he say? Even when he’s a bit harsh on them during practice, they’re still part of his life and they’ll always have that special spot in his heart.

\---

Donghyun and Joochan’s fight turn into longer than Daeyeol expected. It doesn’t affect the group as a whole but it still creates a tense atmosphere whenever they’re in the same room.

But Daeyeol can see that the fight hurt both of them. Sometimes, Daeyeol caught Joochan stares at Donghyun longingly when the other talks to someone else. There’s also Donghyun who throws Joochan a sharp look, but Daeyeol knows that Donghyun is just missing Joochan but doesn’t know how exactly they reconcile.

“This is so depressing,” Jangjun comments. They stare at Joochan who pouts in his seat while looking at Donghyun from time to time.

“Their fight is always the most stressful thing to watch,” Daeyeol agrees.

It takes a few days for Donghyun and Joochan to go back to the normal version of them. It’s Sunday and Donghyun is doing the dishes when Joochan suddenly slaps Donghyun’s butt and wrap his arms around Donghyun’s waist from the back.

“What are you doing?” Donghyun yells successfully make everyone tense, afraid that Donghyun will crack and gets even angrier.

“Let’s go to the mall and then eat BBQ,” joochan says casually.

It takes a few seconds for Donghyun to nod. “Sounds good, but you need to help me with the dishes.”

“I don’t want to!”

“Don’t be lazy!” Donghyun nags. He continues with a lecture about how important it is to do the dishes and not being lazy.

Daeyeol never feels more relieve after that.

The definition of normal in their dorm room is whatever that is not normal. And Daeyeol prefers that over being normal- _normal_.


End file.
